gothicreadingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Detailed Summary of Kilverstone Castle
Summary This is supposedly "Founded on fact". The work starts with Lord Audley is near death, with a son as his successor. Though the Reformation has not happened, Lord Audley has ideas in contrast with Roman church. There is a monastery with severe monks. An artful priest (Father Peter) convinces Lord Wentworth that there is something in the monastery that says he has claim to Lord Audley’s lands. Lord Audley is worried that his son Mervil will not receive his inheritance, and he dies. Mervil comes home from his travels to bury his father and take possession of the estate. Mervil thinks about Lord Wentworth’s claim that Mervil’s dad staked the estate on a black knight who died in battle. The armor of his ancestor, Moreland Audley, begins to shake and the gauntlet beckons him to it. The breastplate glows when he approaches. The light is coming from an onyx cross engraved with strange symbols. Young Baron Audley puts on the cross, and it starts dripping blood and the armor shakes. He’s afraid he has offended his ancestor, his wonder turns to fear, and he’s startled to grab his sword and look for an enemy. Father Peter then enters with a mind to kill Mervil because the law was taking too long to get the estate for Lord Wentworth. The shaking of the armor was his ancestor’s warning of the danger of Father Peter. Father Peter has a hidden dagger meant to kill Mervil with as he "mourns" the loss of Lord Audley with Mervil. Mervil was going to hug Father Peter, but the armor shook and the onyx cross started to bleed again. Father Peter is scared and remorseful, but only for a moment. His mind soon returns to murder. As Father Peter turns to leave, the dagger falls at his feet and Mervil is confused why a monk would need a dagger, and Father Peter pretends like it didn’t happen. Whey Mervil picks up the dagger, his onyx cross glows brighter than before. Lord Wentworth is a terrible person, but gave Father Peter’s monastery loads of money. Father Peter doesn’t think the king will believe the monastery’s story about the property, and knows that there is already a sentiment that the church makes things up. If Mervil dies, the property will go to Lord Wentworth. On a hunt, Mervil is separated from his friends and left with a masked stranger. His cross starts to shine again. The stranger is an old hermit who looks virtuous. Mervil is wary of this because of how Father Peter looked virtuous, but the hermit assures him that he knows what’s going on with him. The hermit tells him that Wentworth’s house will be judged by God, and the hermit will return to Mervil when peace shall be his. Mervil thinks the hermit was a ghost. Mervil is determined to marry to keep his line. He has his eyes on a gentleman’s daughter who doesn’t have much money, but is educated and knowledgeable in domestic affairs, music, and dance. Polydore, a knight, becomes friends with Mervil and teaches him about military affairs. He tells Mervil that his wife, Jeffalind, cheated on him with his kinsman Ironside. Polydore takes Mervil to hide by the bath to watch for Jeffalind and his amulet portends woe. Jeffalind appears looking virtuous. Mervil rushes in and sees Jeffalind and Ironside. Mervil stabs Ironside. He’s about to kill Jeffalind, but he hesitates and Ironside begs him not to and tells him that he is deceived if he thinks Jeffalind’s honor has been corrupted, he faints. Mervil is upset, wants to hide, now his life and estate are in jeopardy—being a murderer, his estate will default to Wentworth. Jeffalind’s pregnant. Jeffalind goes home and freaks out, a peasant takes Ironside to a man skilled with drugs, and he says that Ironside’s wound isn’t mortal. Wentworth hears about it and takes the estate, tells Jeffalind to get out. Evil spirits drive Wentworth's men from the castle. Jeffalind returns home to her father, but he’s at the war in Catalonia. The monks are all excited and want to go to the castle, but Father Peter doesn’t want them to be exposed to the wrath of the shaking armor. Polydore was paid by Father Peter to deceive Mervil. Mervil is wandering, comes across the cottage of a shepherd, says he’s tired of men and prefers the company of nature. Shepherd is afraid he’s out of his mind, reminds him God directs all. The shepherd’s sons come in and Mervil gives them each a gold piece and they are overwhelmed with gratitude. Mervil is ready to leave and answers the shepherd that he wants to find a hermitage to spend his time in prayer. Shepherd mentions the hermitage of Norban and Mervil if very affected. He wants the shepherds sons to take him to the spot, the shepherd tells Mervil of the hermit; he was of noble blood and from Normandy, very virtuous, could predict seasons, wars, famine, etc., was over 100 years old, said he was not of this world, gave a herdsman a cross and wanted him to hide it until his ancestor would be able to find it by Providence…his soul will wander in the middle regions for seven generations and protect his family (Hermit Moreland) His cross starts to glow brightly again. They go to the hermitage, his cross glows, there’s a figure of an old man next to an urn inscribed “the dust of Norban Moreland”. Mervil decides to stay in the hermitage, hoping that it will help him gain forgiveness from God. The villagers come to him for moral guidance, and give him clothes and other items. Ironside’s spirit comes to Mervil and tells him that he’s okay and recovering, and that Jeffalind is alive and went to a convent until her dad came home. Ironside really appears and tells Mervil that Lord Wentworth and Father Peter were looking for him, but figured he committed suicide. Also, Lord Wentworth was killed in a lightning storm and his son Geofrey is still giving his estate to the monastery. He told him about what Polydore did, and that Father Peter poisoned him. He goes on to say that Jeffalind was in a convent, but now she’s living with her father after he returned from the war. Ironside encourages Mervil that now is the time to take back his usurped land, and to ask about Jeffalind. He takes the ashes of Moreland Audley to an alter of a church and laid them with the bones of his ancestors. They get ready for battle and go to meet Lord Albon to get ready to join the royal army. Ironside gets hit with an arrow, the king is almost taken prisoner, and Mervil’s cross blazes and he comes to the rescue. He fights as well as the Bloody Knight. The Bloody Knight meets Geofrey in battle and cut off his head, the rebels flee, he gives the head to the king. The king wants to see the Bloody Knight and Mervil, but Mervil wants to see Ironside who’s hurt. Ironside thinks that maybe the Bloody Knight is Mervil’s father in law, Alfred. The wounded are taken to the village, Ironside is worried his wound is mortal…wants Mervil to take care of his sister, Elvira. Mervil says he will take care of her as his daughter, they part. Ironside dies. Lord Moreton is told to find the Bloody Knight so the king can praise him—he came from Normandy with his mother to seek after his father’s estates as he is assumed to be long dead. His name is Leo, he resided with his grandfather. Mervil wanders, the monastery has been destroyed, he visits his desolate old castle. Lord Albon is to marry a woman from abroad—Mervil goes to the wedding. Leo is there.The bride sees his cross, screams, drops a dagger she was going to use to make sure the marriage didn’t happen, and faints…She recognizes Mervil as her husband and Leo as her son. She explains how she was captured by robbers, Albon supports Jeffalind and Mervil, Leo gives the estate back to Mervil, but he refuses them. Elvira, Ironside’s daughter, comes and says Lord Moreton now has claim to the monastery’s land, and she seeks the protection of a guardian. Elvira and Leo are married right there, and everyone lives happily ever after. Connected Pages Additional Works Published by Ann Lemoine Kilverstone Castle and Similar Works Kilvestone Castle; or, the Heir Restored (Main Page) Return to the Main Page Category:Kilverstone Castle Category:Summary